Sous le masque
by NSISM
Summary: Gwen Céclion, médecin sur Atlantis, est capturé par Michael lors d'une mission. Se rendant compte de la dangerosité et de la folie de celui-ci, réussira-t-elle à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?
1. Chapter 1

Gwen avait entendu le Dart sortir de la porte et le cri du lieutenant Negley mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Elle avait bien sentit le petit vaisseau l'aspirer puis après plus rien. Elle s'était sentit porté pendant un moment puis déposé violement sur quelque chose de dure. La jeune femme avait compris qu'elle avait été enlevée et qu'elle était ligotée. Elle tenta d'enlever ses liens mais ils étaient trop serrés.  
Elle resta longtemps seule quand elle entendit des coups de feu. Gwen tenta vainement de faire signaler sa présence mais il semblerait que personne ne l'ai entendu puis plus aucun son. Elle allait donc mourir de froid ou de déshydratation. Soudain, elle perçut le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et des bruits de bottes. Elle sentit des bras la prendre et elle fut jetée comme un sac sur épaule dure. Son kidnappeur marcha longtemps et elle sentit le froid rentré dans ses vêtements. Elle entendit également des sifflements inquiétants, comme ceux des insectes. La jeune femme entendirent le bruit de la porte des étoiles s'ouvrir et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans.

La météo n'était pas clémente, sur cette planète. Pluie et vent, les deux types de météo que Gwen détestait le plus. Puis, son ravisseur marcha encore une fois longtemps dans la boue. La jeune femme se débattit mais le kidnappeur mit une de ces mains sur ses fesses, suivit d'une longue caresse sur celles-ci. Elle n'osa plus rien faire. Celui qui venait de la capturer était un psychopathe où quelque chose dans le genre. Après, son ravisseur entra dans un bâtiment, parcouru plusieurs mètres et il la jeta une seconde fois sur une chaise.  
« Je vais vous retirer vos baillons et vos liens mais si vous osez vous dresser contre moi, la mort sera votre châtiment. »  
La voix avait été dure, autoritaire et claire. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Les mains de son ravisseur glissèrent sur son visage et sur ses mains. Elles étaient froides et un peu griffue. Lorsqu'il enleva toutes les choses qui entravaient la jeune femme. Gwen ne put retenir un cri de surprise en voyant son ravisseur.  
Il était grand, avec une peau blanche-verte pâle, des yeux verts avec des pupilles en fentes comme les chats. Ses cheveux étaient blanc comme la neige et il avait une fente de chaque côté du nez. Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues.  
« Vous êtes seule face à moi. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils, en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il se rapprocha et elle recula, jusqu'à que son dos toucha le mur. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, appréciant de voir sa peur.  
« Pauvre petite humaine effrayée, dit-il doucement avant de se pencher. »  
Gwen ferma les yeux et sentit le souffle de la personne qui se tenait devant elle sur son visage.

Belle. C'était le mot que Michael avait pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et en effet, elle était sublime : des formes magnifiques, des cheveux bruns foncés ondulés et qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient verts comme les siens, avec de longs cils et ses lèvres étaient fines. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle et sa silhouette était frêle, elle semblait fragile. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ferme les yeux. L'hybride la prit par le menton et elle ouvra immédiatement ses deux perles émeraude. Il savait qu'elle appartenait à la race des Lantiens mais il la trouvait plaisante.  
« Je ne vous ferais aucun mal si vous m'obéissez, parla Michael doucement. Puis-je connaître votre nom ?  
-Gwendoline Céclion mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Gwen, répondit-elle.  
-Bien. Mon nom est Michael. »  
Il vit sur son visage la surprise. En même temps, c'était un nom humain donc cela pouvait saisir la stupeur. Il se redressa lentement.  
« Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.  
-Ma chambre… répéta-t-elle en le regardant. »  
Il hocha la tête et l'invita à le suivre. La jeune femme avait peur de lui, il pouvait sentir sa crainte mais étrangement, Michael ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des craintes par rapport à lui. L'hybride se tourna, vérifiant qu'elle le suivait et effectivement, elle était derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant une porte métallique et l'ouvrit.  
« C'est un peu vide mais j'essaierai de vous trouver des meubles et de quoi vous vêtir.  
-Merci mais pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?  
-Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant.  
-Eh bien… Je pensais que vous alliez…  
-Auriez-vous préférer que je prenne cette directive ? »  
Elle recula d'un pas.  
« Non, bien sûr que non.  
-Je vais vous laisser. »  
Il sortit de la chambre en fermant. Le premier réflexe de Gwen était d'attendre puis essayé d'ouvrir la porte mais Michael l'avait fermé à clé. En soupirant, elle regarda la chambre. Elle était moyenne, pas de fenêtres, avec un lit à deux places, une armoire, plusieurs fauteuils, une chaise avec un bureau et un tapis qui recouvrait le sol gris. Puis elle visita la petite salle de bain, meublé d'un miroir, d'une baignoire, un porte-serviette. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, en se demandant pourquoi ce Michael ne l'avait pas torturé, ni même mise dans une cellule… Il la traitait comme une invitée mais pourquoi ? Il y avait forcément un intérêt sinon pourquoi une telle générosité et gentillesse ? La tête plein de questions sur l'identité de Michael, elle se lava et se glissa dans le lit. Gwen s'endormit rapidement, fatiguée de cette journée. 


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait juste besoin de compagnie et cette humaine était plutôt bien tombé. Il pourrait même lui trouver une utilité. Cette solitude le rendait fou malgré la présence du clone du docteur Beckett. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, avec les résultats des dernières expériences. Michael était affalé dans un fauteuil, une jambe par-dessus l'autre. Le docteur lui tendit la tablette et l'hybride l'attrapa.  
« Donc le sixième sujet est mort ?  
-Oui, nous lui avons donné une trop grosse dose de sérum.  
-Et le deuxième ?  
-Il commence à se transformer. »  
Michael sourit et se leva.  
« Augmentez d'un milligramme sa dose, et pour les quatre autres, de deux milligrammes.  
-Michael. Vous devez arrêter cela, dit Beckett.  
-Et pourquoi ?! »  
Le docteur sursauta devant cette soudaine agressivité.  
« C'est dangereux, êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire ?  
-Oui ! Devrais-je vous rappeler ce que je ferais si vous refusez d'obéir ? »  
Michael vit le visage de Beckett devenir soudainement pâle et il se retourna vers le petit poste. Au moment de partit, l'hybride s'arrêta.  
« Connaissez-vous une certaine Gwendoline Céclion ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-J'ai mes raisons, grogna l'hybride. Et avez-vous connaissances de détails sur elle, sur sa vie ?  
-Non pas vraiment…Elle était médecin et elle aimait beaucoup s'occuper des autres. Par contre elle était très secrète, elle ne disait rien sur son passé. C'est tout ce que je sais sur elle. »  
Michael hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Gwen.

La jeune femme se tenait debout, près de la porte et tenant fermement dans sa main un couteau qu'elle avait réussi à dérober. Elle attendait que son ravisseur ouvre la porte pour lui sauter au cou et le poignardé. Elle n'avait pas de suite à son plan mais réussir à sortir serait déjà un exploit. La porte s'ouvrit, Gwen s'élança mais Michael fut le plus rapide. Il lui attrapa le poignet durement et commença à serrer. Le couteau tomba sur le sol et la jeune femme regarda dans les yeux l'hybride. Il pencha la tête en souriant, tout en continuant de serrer.  
« Pauvre petite humaine, vous pensiez pouvoir me vaincre avec ce misérable couteau ?  
-Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle.»  
Il sera encore plus et Gwen afficha une grimace de douleur. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant au moins dix minutes quand Michael se décida enfin à lâcher prise. Le poignet de la jeune femme était bleui.  
« Je suppose que vous allez savoir vous soigner.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dit ça ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
-L'intuition. Vous êtes médecin, n'est-ce pas ? Et inutile de le nier, je le sais. »  
Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. L'hybride s'approcha d'elle.  
« J'ai besoin de votre aide.  
-Mon aide ?  
-Oui. J'ai de grands projets pour la galaxie, répondit-il en tournant autour d'elle.  
\- Quelles genres de projets ?  
-La domination de Pégase et l'extermination des Wraiths et des humains pour ma sécurité. »  
Elle recula d'un pas.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !  
-Si je peux le faire, Gwen. A cause de vous, je me suis retrouvé abandonné, exilé et pourchassé par mes ''frères''.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oh, vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ? »  
Elle essaya de se souvenir, cherchant dans sa mémoire chacune des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré sur Atlantis. Soudain, l'étincelle apparut et les images du visage humain de l'hybride défilèrent dans son esprit.  
« Vous êtes le lieutenant Michael Kenmore, dit-elle doucement.  
-Exactement. Bravo. »  
Michael l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva de quelques centimètres. Elle mit ses mains sur la sienne et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise mais il serra encore plus.  
« Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, déclara l'hybride. Je veux créer une armée d'hybrides, parfaits. Ceux que j'ai déjà créés n'ont pas l'apparence que je désire… En échange de cette précieuse collaboration, vous pourrez vivre ici et en vie, même après ma réussite. Vous travaillerez avec le docteur Beckett.»  
Elle sourit en entendant le nom de son mentor et ami.  
« Je vois que vous le connaissez déjà, dit-il en la posant sur le sol.  
-Oui, je le connais mais je ne travaillerais jamais pour vous, siffla la jeune femme.  
-Je peux être très convaincant, Docteur Céclion. »  
Un jeune homme apparut dans la salle, poussé par une créature géante ressemblant à un insecte avec une carapace sur le dos. Michael attrapa le jeune et lui arracha un bout de sa chemise. Il leva sa main et la plaqua contre sa poitrine. L'humain hurla de douleur et Gwen put voir ce que John Sheppard lui avait expliqué concernant l'alimentation des Wraiths. Le jeune homme vieillissait rapidement.  
« Arrêtez Michael ! Je vous en prie ! supplia-t-elle en pleurant devant cette torture. »  
Il sourit, signifiant qu'il avait entendu la supplication de l'humaine mais il continua de se nourrir. Lorsque le jeune homme n'eut plus de force vitale, Michael le laissa tombé sur le sol de la chambre et se tourna vers elle, le visage satisfait. La jeune femme était en train de pleurer et avait mis une de ses mains sur sa bouche.  
« Alors, docteur ? Que dîtes-vous de mon offre ? »  
Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux personnes. L'humaine enleva sa main et parla d'une voix douce encore secouée par ses sanglots :  
« Oui. J'accepte. »


	3. Chapter 3

Deux mois avaient passés depuis que Gwen avait été capturée par Michael. Avec Beckett, ils travaillaient sur un sérum capable de transformer des êtres humains en hybride. C'était un traitement douloureux, les patients hurlaient à la mort et Michael s'en fichait complètement. Et il l'obligeait à voir ça, plus d'une fois Gwen avait pleuré dans son lit. Elle détestait voir souffrir d'autres personnes et ça lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs de son enfance. Michael avait lui aussi prit le sérum et il avait beaucoup changé : ses cheveux étaient devenus bruns clairs et sa peau moins blanche. Mais il était toujours aussi impatient, il en voulait toujours plus et son désir de vengeance ne faisait que croître.  
Gwen était dans son lit, bougeant et grimaçant.  
« Non… murmura-t-elle. Non… »  
 _La jeune femme était revenue dans son enfance. Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools vides sur la table et son père se tenait debout, une tige de fer à la main. Et avec un sourire sadique, il commença à glisser la tige sur les bras dénudés de son enfant qui était en simple sous-vêtement. Puis, il se mit à la battre, à l'insulter et à citer des vers de la Bible. Gwen implorait, suppliait mais rien n'y faisait._

Michael passa près de la chambre de Gwen et s'arrêta devant, en entendant des murmures étranges. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entrer. Lentement, il s'assit sur le lit et constata que la jeune femme faisait un cauchemar. Il la prit doucement par les épaules et la secoua.  
« Gwen ? Gwen ! »  
 _C'était une autre voix qu'elle reconnut. Elle tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son père._  
Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement et de toutes ses forces, elle poussa Michael.  
« Papa, ne me touches pas ! Tu me fais mal ! »  
Tel un petit animal blessé, elle se réfugiât contre le mur en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Michael la regarda, étonné d'un tel comportement.  
 _Elle m'a appelé '_ 'papa'' _?  
_ Il rampa vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule.  
« Gwen, est-ce que ça va ? »  
La jeune femme lui sauta littéralement dessus, posa son front contre son torse et se mit à pleurer et à balbutier des excuses. L'hybride s'était raidit mais il se détendit et l'entoura de ses bras, de façon protectrice. Il la berça doucement dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'aperçut que Gwen s'était rendormit, un sourire aux lèvres. Michael la remit correctement dans son lit et rabattit plusieurs couvertures sur elle.

L'hybride avait tenté de comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gwen la nuit dernière. Cette humaine était décidément étrange… Il entra dans la salle de laboratoire. Beckett et Gwen étaient déjà levés et travaillaient. Il s'approcha d'eux et glissa un mot à Beckett qui partit aussitôt. La jeune femme ne le regarda pas et continua de travaillé.  
« Euh, Gwen ? »  
Michael fut surpris du ton doux de sa voix. Elle se tourna vers lui.  
« Oui ?  
-Puis-je vous posez quelques questions à propos d'hier soir ?  
-Je… je suis désolé, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas…  
-Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ''papa'' ? »  
Une étincelle de peur apparut dans ses yeux. Elle se raidit.  
« Oubliez ça.  
-Non. Dîtes moi pourquoi ! ordonna-t-il»  
Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la força à le regarder.  
« Gwen, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Je ne le dirais pas à Beckett, c'est promis. »  
Elle frissonna avant d'hocher la tête. Michael la lâcha et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur des fauteuils.  
« Ma mère est morte quand je suis née, commença-t-elle, pendant que ma mère accouchait, un meurtrier était arrivé aux urgences, gravement blessé. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était un tueur en série. Il a regardé ma mère puis moi quand je suis sortie de son ventre avant de mourir. Depuis, mon père pensait que ce meurtrier vivait à l'intérieur de moi. Il a commencé à me battre, au tout début, c'était simplement des gifles mais ça a empiré, au fur et à mesure que je grandissais. Il était très croyant, il était obsédé par le diable et les pêchés. Il était capable de m'enfermé plusieurs jours dans un placard sans eau ni nourriture. Je suivais des cours par correspondance, mon père ne voulait pas que j'aille à l'école. Mais un jour, il est allé trop loin. »  
Elle se tut avant de regarder timidement Michael. La jeune femme rebaissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Une larme coula.  
« J'avais quatorze ans. Quelqu'un lui avait dit que plusieurs garçons me courtisaient quand j'étais en ville. Il a dit que j'étais l'enfant du Diable et qu'il devait à tout prix me tuer. C'était horrible, il se fichait complètement de ma douleur. Il était en train de me tuer. Je n'ai pas eu le choix…  
-Le choix de quoi ?  
-J'ai pris la première chose devant moi. C'était un couteau banal. Je l'ai enfoncé dans son abdomen puis je me suis enfuie. J'habitais à cinq kilomètres de la ville, j'ai couru sans m'arrêter. Mon père me poursuivait en voiture. Par chance, une patrouille de police faisait une ronde. J'ai réussie à les atteindre. Ils m'ont protégé de lui et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait. J'ai été placé dans un centre et puis j'ai continué ma vie. »  
Michael était certain que son père avait fait autre chose que de la battre. Elle se leva et reprit son travail. Pendant un instant, il la contempla. Elle était vraiment belle… Il secoua la tête, il fallait se concentrer sur le plan et seulement sur lui. Michael se leva et s'en alla.  
Beckett avait entendu une partie de l'histoire de Gwen. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle ne disait jamais rien à propos de sa famille… La pauvre… Comment avait-elle pu vivre comme ça et, surtout, comment les gens ne se sont pas aperçus de ce qu'elle subissait ? Avec un soupir, Beckett repartit en direction du laboratoire personnel de Michael, pour lui donner de nouveaux résultats plutôt… satisfaisant.

Alors que Gwen regagnait sa chambre, elle remarqua l'hybride qui allait vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Depuis deux jours, il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur son passé, elle essayait de les détourner, parfois elle ne lui répondait pas et l'hybride n'insistait pas. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.  
« Que voulez-vous ? demanda l'humaine.  
-Vous proposez une promenade.  
-Je… Pardon ?  
-Vous êtes resté longtemps enfermé et j'avais envie de sortir mais pas seul.  
-Oh et bien… Avec plaisir. »  
La nui était magnifique. Les étoiles brillaient en harmonie avec les deux lunes. Gwen était assise dans l'herbe, à côté de Michael. Il était silencieux, comme d'habitude. Ils s'étaient baladés pendant une demi-heure avant de se reposer. La jeune femme sentait que le sommeil la gagnait mais elle lutait contre lui. Mais elle y succomba. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de l'hybride, celui-ci se raidit et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormit. Il la prit sur ses genoux avant de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras. Michael la ramena dans sa chambre et l'installa confortablement dans le lit. Il mit plusieurs couvertures sur elle pour éviter qu'elle souffre du froid du complexe. Sa main caressa ses cheveux et il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était attachée à elle. Au début, il la considérait comme un serviteur puis en tant que collègue et maintenant, en tant qu'amie. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme Teyla. L'hybride savait qu'elle ne lui mentirait jamais. Michael sortit de la chambre à contre-coeur, l'esprit accaparé par plein de réflexions sur les sentiments et émotions. 


End file.
